Un intruso entre los sueños
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: "Tres peldaños desvencijados, antes de rodar por las escaleras". Sheldon conforta a Amy en tres ocasiones diferentes; sin embargo, él nunca creyó que el amor lo curara todo.


**Un intruso entre los sueños**

 **ø**

 _So cold, alone_

 _Could you be my blanket?_

 _Surround my bones_

 _When my heart feels naked_

 _No strength, too weak_

 _I could use some saving_

 _And you're love's so strong_

 _Like a pill I take it_

 **. . .**

Estaba acostumbrado a sentir las manos de Amy envolviendo su cintura por detrás. Era la forma en la que siempre durmieron. Cada inhalación suave de ella, cada suspiro o bostezo ahogado contra su hombro... esos eran los elementos que confirmaban una y otra vez que él pertenecía allí: pertenecía a sus abrazos, él era propiedad de la tela de su camisón, ésa que se enroscaba en sus extremidades al dormir, de los murmullos inacabados que se escapan de sus labios de dormida con cada sueño intenso; cuando soñaba con aquello que él no lograba comprender.

Aún después de tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, durante una madrugada de sueño ligero e intermitente, sintió alrededor de su cintura sólo el inusual sentimiento de vacío y una inoportuna brisa de viento acariciando su espalda. Aún con los ojos cerrados y la cara enterrada en la almohada, sacó el brazo fuera de las sábanas y tanteó a ciegas, esperando chocar sus dedos contra el confortable cuerpo de Amy. Pero sus dedos no fueron detenidos por ninguna novia dormida, sólo cayeron sobre el otro lado de la cama, donde las mantas se hacían un manojo en los extremos y la almohada había sido apuñalada hasta la rendición.

Sintió despabilarse ante la soledad de la cama. Frustrado, arrugó el rostro en una expresión cansada y se incorporó, soñoliento y arrastrándose como un saco de plomo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al plantar sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo frío del pasillo, pero intentó sacudirse esa sensación invasiva, sus pantuflas no eran importantes. La línea de luz que se filtraba por la rendija del baño era delgada pero potente, y bastó para que sus ojos se cerraran con desagrado. El corto trayecto hacia la sala era una odisea para sus piernas, que clamaban por regresar a ese cómodo nido de mantas e intentar alcanzar el sueño REM —aunque en algún lugar dentro de su cerebro anestesiado por la noche, sabía que ya nadie dormiría ese día—. Siguió su caminata mientras sus pupilas se ajustaban a las penumbras de la sala.

La notó en el sofá. Incluso la notaría aunque le arrancaran los ojos y se los reemplazaran por cristales pulverizados; ella era más que una imagen, era una sensación cálida o helada que erizaba su piel aunque estuvieran separados por unos metros. Él la percibía como una sobrecarga sensorial: y ahora sentía su hielo, como copos de nieve o escarcha enredándose en sus piernas a un ritmo vertiginoso. Contuvo un suspiro y dio un paso vacilante cerca de ella, rodeando el sofá. Amy tenía algo entre las manos: una bebida. Quizás té, o café sin azúcar. Talvez un delicioso trago de chocolate o una saludable sopa de pollo… Sheldon se sacudió, no necesitaba probarlo para saber que sólo era agua con hielos.

Se inclinó sobre ella desde el respaldo del sofá, de tal forma que los cabellos despeinados de Amy le hicieron cosquillas en su abdomen. Escuchó un suspiro pequeño; como el llanto de un búho. Fijó sus ojos rojos en las siluetas desdibujadas de los muebles, mientras sus manos calientes cogían un mechón del cabello de Amy y lo colocaban detrás de su oreja, acariciándole la cabeza suavemente, del mismo modo que ya había hecho muchas veces antes. Sintió cómo ella relajaba su espalda contra el sofá, casi pudo oír sus párpados cerrarse. Y creyó que eso sería todo; que, al igual que en todas las otras ocasiones, no habría explicaciones ni palabras. Ella sólo se dejaba acariciar, y luego volvía a la cama. Cerraba los ojos, y por su respiración sabía que no dormía. Él tampoco lo hacía.

Pero esta vez sucedió diferente. Talvez porque sus dedos eran más cálidos, o porque en el agua habían flotado más hielos que de costumbre. Talvez porque los dos sabían que no podían seguir manteniendo ese extraño e insano ritual nocturno en silencio.

Talvez porque había algo necesitaba quebrarse.

—Lo siento —el lamento de Amy fue devorado por la oscuridad. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la forma en la que se oían sus palabras en los últimos meses: sonaban como vidrios rotos, antiguos. Sílabas vacilantes, bajas y roncas. A veces ni siquiera podría comprender lo que quería decir. Extrañaba la fuerza de su voz.

Sheldon asintió en la oscuridad, detuvo sus caricias en la línea de su frente y bajó las manos lentamente, posándola en su mejilla. Amy se apoyó en su toque y giró el rostro, encontrándose con la expresión concentrada de su novio. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los patrones diminutos que los dedos de Sheldon marcaban sobre su piel, siempre suave, como si estuviera leyendo sus emociones a través de las yemas de sus dedos.

—No tienes que sentirlo —replicó él en un susurro. Descalzo y sin sueño, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se quedó de cuclillas frente al sofá, nivelando su altura con la de Amy y apoyando su frente contra la de ella—. Está bien no estar bien —sentenció, su aliento caliente confortó a Amy tanto como sus palabras.

Aún con los ojos cerrados recibió los brazos fríos de Amy enroscándose alrededor de su cuello, como si él fuese su único salvavidas y el sofá un mar embravecido. Su cuerpo no se tensó por el contacto intrusivo, se limitó a recibir su abrazo y acariciarle la espalda mientras ella hundía la cara en el hueco de su cuello y contenía esos sollozos que no sonaban como sollozos, sino como débiles temblores en sus pulmones que huían por su boca.

Los dedos de Sheldon se encontraron con una dureza angulosa en la espalda de Amy. Ella sintió sus caricias paralizándose en esa zona peligrosa, en aquél lugar que contenía un sufrimiento demasiado poderoso para ser ocultado detrás de un camisón. Sintió cómo ella buscaba alejarse de su agarre; pero no la dejaría ir.

Nunca la dejaría ir.

Sheldon contuvo el aliento como si esperase que los huesos de Amy lo quemaran. No le dolió físicamente, pero sí en su pecho. Dentro de un pequeño recoveco oculto a la izquierda de su corazón, donde nacía el alma, sentía que estaba agonizando de dolor.

Aunque su piel fría, lo que sentía a través de la tela de su camisón y lo que creaba fricción contra sus dedos lo aterró, no cesó de abrazarla. Porque sospechaba que era la único que podía hacer para que ella no se rompiera como una estalactita de hielo estrellándose en el suelo congelado.

 **ø**

 _When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?_

 _When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?_

 _If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?_

 _If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?_

 **. . .**

—Estás enloqueciéndome apropósito… _¡Amy!_ —gruñó Sheldon contra su oído, aprovechando la cercanía para tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y darle una mordida húmeda.

Las sábanas se estaban mojando, y eso no podría importarle menos. En ellas estaba impregnado el aroma del lavado corporal de Amy; ella había salido de la ducha, desnuda y titilando para abalanzarse sobre él.

Las sábanas temblaron al son de sus cuerpos, sabía que no debería estar haciéndolo; pero aquella pequeña voz molesta que solía ordenarle autocontrol fue cegada por la perspectiva de volverse uno con Amy. Hace tanto no lo hacían; hace tanto no compartían cualquier tipo de intimidad. Era un trabajo hercúleo para Sheldon resistirse; por eso, en ese instante, mientras Amy lo despojaba de su pijama con movimientos rápidos y feroces, sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaban sus caderas golpeando rítmicamente contra su pelvis. Su piel húmeda y fresca era un paraíso, y él deseaba vivir allí para siempre.

Las cortinas estaban parcialmente corridas, pero no le interesó. Nada más allá del cuerpo de Amy le interesaba; y sabía que la oscuridad del cuarto era suficiente como para ocultarlos, aún así, la rebelde luz de la luna, las estrellas, y el alumbrado público se filtraba dentro de su habitación. Esa mezcla de resplandores plateados, dorados, naturales y artificiales iluminaban el torso desnudo de Amy bañándola por una sombra que parecía surreal y sugestiva.

La respiración de Sheldon se estranguló en su garganta al sentir las manos de Amy deslizándose furtivamente dentro de sus pantalones de pijama. La frialdad de sus dedos le hizo arquear el cuerpo y gemir; lo que facilitó las acciones de Amy, y en un solo tirón, él ya estaba desnudo y a su merced. Sus manos, que habían estado aferrándose a las sábanas mientras aguantaba el aliento ante el exquisito ataque de su novia, volvieron a la acción.

Así como su mente.

Abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en el rostro de Amy, mientras sus manos consideraban viajar a sus pezones; y decidían posarse en sus hombros finos, deteniéndola por un momento. Era un tipo diferente de excitación el que inundaba el ambiente; era nuevo, y completamente frío. De cierto modo, se sentía incorrecto. Había un intruso entre el calor de las sábanas, y causaba que su piel se erizara.

Amy seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos. De hecho, ella no miraba su cuerpo, sólo lo sentía. Sus ojos verdes estaban hiperactivos, paseándose en todos los resquicios del cuarto, deteniéndose en la ventana y cerrándose. Parpadeaba, completamente aturdida y perdida, seguía presionándose contra su cuerpo de una forma casi inconsciente.

Sheldon no estaba a punto de hacer el amor de esa forma.

—Amy… —comenzó, esforzándose sobrehumanamente en ignorar su cuerpo semi-húmedo, que lo acorralaba contra el colchón, derritiéndolo como el granizo de una tormenta.

Ella fijó su mirada vacía en sus labios. Y junto a un beso abrazador que congeló su cerebro, le llegó la sensación de sus pequeñas manos cerrándose en torno a su virilidad, sus uñas rasguñándolo levemente; el escozor pasajero que le provocaban sus toques siempre lograron estallar su cerebro.

Y luego ella se deslizó sobre él, impulsando su cuerpo hacia delante y paralizándose por un segundo que duró una eternidad. Sheldon la sintió: como siempre, tan placentero que sus ojos querían dar vueltas en su cráneo. Tan frío que los dedos de sus pies se encogían. Tan triste que quiso llorar; porque sabía que ella se estaba esforzando más allá de lo que podía soportar.

Ella intentó moverse, pero Sheldon fue más rápido; aún excitado y sintiéndose culpable y asqueroso por ello, tomó a Amy de la cintura y la separó suavemente de él; ella era tan ligera. La depositó junto a él, del otro lado de la cama, cubriéndola de mantas lo más rápido posible y acostándose junto a ella. Sentía su cabello mojado haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, sentía el temblor de su piernas y el dolor de los huesos de sus rodillas.

Nunca mejor expresado: el amor dolía.

Lo escuchó entonces: ese llanto débil que deseaba crecer y expandirse como un tsunami latiendo fuera de sus pestañas; pero que siempre se amarraba en sus ojos como un pequeño lloriqueo, un suspiro. Sheldon pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros por debajo del cobertor, posicionándose entre sus senos: justo donde su corazón corría sin control. Deseó que el calor de su mano pudiera expandirse dentro de ella.

—¿Has sentido esto alguna vez, Sheldon? —susurró entre llantos, sus palabras saliendo como un hipido interrumpido.

—¿Qué, Amy? —preguntó en voz baja, deseando que ella no haya escuchado el quiebre en sus palabras. Pero Amy siempre lo escuchaba. Amy lo escuchaba todo.

—¿Has sentido… que _todo_ lo que tocas, se rompe? —Sheldon llevó la otra mano al agarre sobre su corazón, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con la barbilla—… tu cabeza es un desastre ruidoso, un caos —Amy tembló—. ¿Te has sentido absolutamente inservible?

Sheldon sabía que ella no esperaba una respuesta, pero sintió la mano de Amy uniéndose a las suyas en su pecho. Estaba fría. Los sollozos disminuyeron con el correr de los minutos.

Sheldon cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma a limpio. Sí, sabía lo que era sentirse absolutamente inservible; lo sentía cada vez que sus ojos se quedaban pegados en el cuerpo cada vez más delgado de Amy.

Lo hacía odiarse.

La Luna, las estrellas, y el alumbrado público continuaron filtrándose por la persiana; ahora iluminaban el cuarto con calidez burlona.

 **ø**

 _When my heart's not pure_

 _Would you kill my disease?_

 _And when there's no cure_

 _You are just what I need_

 _When I lose my mind_

 _Would you still remind me?_

 _When I'm feeling lost_

 _Would you come and find me?_

 **. . .**

A veces, en las noches, volvía a recluirse en su cárcel voluntaria. Verla prisionera de sus propias rejas le daba dolor de cabeza, llegaba a hartarlo hasta límites insospechados; pero ella nunca se inmutaba. Al enojarse, pensaba con maldad, que ella jamás saldría de ese agujero porque sabía que él ya no la dejaría sola. No podría hacerlo ni aunque lo quisiera. Y no quería hacerlo.

Lo que lo despertó ese día fue, sin embargo, la confirmación de que habían tocado fondo. Ambos. Estaba durmiendo con los nervios destrozados; había adquirido el estúpido y profundo miedo de lastimar a Amy accidentalmente mientras dormían. Sólo bastó el movimiento de su mano para arrancarlo de su estado onírico. Pero eligió seguir con los ojos cerrados, aguardando su próximo movimiento. Y ese movimiento fue el sonido de la carne al ser rasgada, una y otra vez, sin piedad.

Al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo volteó rápidamente, enfrentándose con el rostro cadavérico de la mujer que, en algún momento, fue su novia; porque en ese instante ya no estaba allí.

Minutos más tarde él envolvía su mano en una venda desinfectada con alcohol etílico, sentía su placer ante el ardiente dolor de su mano mutilada, en carne viva por sus propias uñas. Ahora tendría que vigilar que se las cortara.

—He estado enferma desde antes de conocerte —la voz de Amy se había infantilizado, era aguda, como siempre que su enfermedad tomaba el control por completo—, he intentado curarme antes de ti —mintió—, y seguiré muriendo después de que te rindas —Amy se lamió los labios, observando cómo los dedos temblorosos de Sheldon terminaban de vendarla. Sonrió con una sonrisa que no era de ella; y lo miró con esos ojos que en ese momento no poseían ni un vestigio de su amor.

A Sheldon le dolió el corazón.

Pero sabía que sólo era un mal día. Sabía que por la tarde se disculparía. Sabía que luego se sentiría culpable e intentaría remendarlo; sabía que su cabeza era un caos. Sabía que estaban viviendo en un círculo vicioso.

Sabía que eso no podía continuar de ese modo. Por eso, cuando unos enfermeros cargaron el cuerpo descompensado de Amy dentro de una ambulancia, encaminándose hacia la última esperanza, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Y esperó que ella no lo odiara por eso. No siempre el amor lo cura todo.

¿Pero, acaso existe acto de amor más potente que el separarse de la persona amada luego de consumirse junto a ella, sólo para salvarla?

Sólo por ella.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Me disculpo por no estar escribiendo tanto últimamente. No tengo demasiada motivación ni inspiración.**

 **Esta historia puede considerarse como una pieza complementaria de "The Secret Purge".**

 **En cuanto al ligero M: estoy intentando mejorar en esa área.**

 **Les agradecería una crítica.**


End file.
